Perasaan Kami
by Aray Pangestu
Summary: Hanya tentang perasaanku dan perasaanmu kan Kanzaki?


Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Perasaan Kami

Perasaan itu sebenarnya muncul dengan cara yang sangat sederhana, hanya percakapan kecil yang diawali dengan senyumannya.

Dari pertama masuk ke kelas 3 SMP, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Tidak lebih

Waktu itu giliran aku piket, aku hanya mengingat bahwa diriku ini mendapat jadwal piket di hari rabu. Dan seharusnya hari itu ada 5 orang yang piket, tapi saat bel pulang berbunyi, entah kenapa hanya ada diriku sendiri di kelas. Benar-benar tidak adil

Tidak mau kena denda dan marah ketua kelas, aku mulai piketku dengan merapihkan meja, mengangkat kursi, menyapu dan membuang sampah. Semua itu kulakukan seorang diri.

Setelah selesai, aku duduk di teras depan kelas. Di sekolahku, di depan kelas disediakan tempat duduk yang terbuat dari semen dan dilapisi keramik yang menyatu dengan tiang bangunan. Kami memang menyebutnya teras. Dan kebetulan, kelasku menghadap kelapangan basket.

Lapangan basket masih sepi karena kegiatan ekstrakurikuler diadakan di minggu kedua setelah masuk. Aku menatap malas ke arah lapangan, benar-benar capek.

"Sugino.." ada yang menyentuh pundakku, aku menengok untuk melihat siapa yang menyapaku. Dia tersenyum, lembut sekali tapi raut wajahnya agak cemas

"Iya, kenapa Kanzaki?" tanyaku

"Aku minta maaf, aku lupa kalau aku piket hari ini" wajahnya semakin cemas, dia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Kenapa kau datang terlambat sekali Kanzaki ?

"Ohh. Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya, jadi kau tidak perlu piket"

"Ma-maafkan aku" Kanzaki benar-benar orang yang baik "Kalaubegitu, Sugino keberatan gak kalau aku traktir jus?"

Sebenarnya aku tidak apa-apa mengerjakan piket sendirian, tapi wajahnya seakan memaksaku untuk menyetujuinya.

"Hmm, baiklah"

.

.

.

Dan ya!,semenjak itu kami menjadi teman dekat. Kami biasa pulang berdua, beli jus setelah piket berdua, ngobrol berdua dan jalan-jalan ke mall pun berdua. Kalau kalian hanya melihat kami tanpa bertanya, kalian akan berpikir kami pacaran. Tapi kami tidak seperti itu.

Kanzaki yang biasanya memulai pembicaraan, lalu aku akan menanggapinya dengan antusias, karena cerita yang Kanzaki bilang selalu membuat moodku baik. Aku nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Sampai pada akhirnya dia menceritakan sesuatu yang membuat dadaku sesak, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi waktu itu, rasanya aku lemas sekali.

"Sugino, kamu suka sama siapa?.Kayakya aku suka sama seseorang"

Saat itu aku hanya menutupinya dengan pura-pura memasang wajah polosku

"Hmm, siapa yah? Kayaknya ga ada deh"

"Masa sih.. Aku engga percaya"

"Kalau aku suka sama Asano, ituloh yang di kelas A, yang kemaren jadi ketua Osis" Kanzaki melanjutkan

Setelah itu lagi-lagi aku berpura-pura tersenyum dan antusias dengan cerita Kanzaki, sama seperti biasanya.

Kau tahu Kanzaki, akibat rasa sakit mengetahui kamu suka dengan Asano, aku jadi yakin bahwa diriku menyukaimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu karena aku tidak mau kehilangan temanku yang sangat aku sayangi.

.

.

Perasaanmu dan perasaanku berlanjut sampai kita masuk SMA, takdir apa yang mengutukku sehingga aku satu sekolah lagi denganmu, Kanzaki. Kenyataan pahit itu tidak berubah manis karena Asano satu sekolah lagi dengan kami berdua.

Ahh, waktu itu kamu sangat senang kita satu sekolah lagi dengan Asano, aku juga ikut senang melihatmu, Kanzaki.

Aku juga masih ingat bagaimana kamu bercerita tentang bertukar pesan dengan Asano, lalu berlanjut kamu punya pin _blueberry messenger_ nya, wajahmu merah sekali, kamu sangat bahagia. Sekali lagi aku turut senang melihatmu.

.

.

Air matamu pun jatuh, sore itu kamu menangis disampingku Kanzaki, di taman yang sepi. Kamu bercerita, kamu dicomblangin sama temannya Asano, Ren, awalnya kamu tidak mau tapi akhirnya dengan malu-malu kamu mengiyakan tawaran Ren.

Katamu, Ren bertanya seperti ini kepada Asano. "Asano, kau tahu Kanzaki Yukiko?"

Lalu Asano menjawab seperti ini, "Aku tahu, dia hanya temanku, aku tidak suka padanya" seolah tahu apa yang ingin Ren bicarakan

Kamu tahu Kanzaki, waktu itu aku benar-benar ingin memukulnya, apa-apaan dengan percaya diri yang seperti itu, benar - benar membuatku kesal. Dan apa yang kamu ucapkan

"Di-dia sudah tahu kalau aku suka sama dia, Sugino. Aku harus bagaimana, rasanya sakit sekali" kamu menangis tersedu-sedu.

Aku juga sakit melihatmu yang seperti ini Kanzaki. Dan sepertinya kamu menyerah dengan cintamu, bolehkah aku sedikit saja senang dengan perasaanku ini?.

* * *

Sekarang aku dan Kanzaki sudah kelas 3 SMA, sudah cukup lama semenjak dia menangis di taman waktu itu. Sejak saat itu aku juga jarang mendengar ceritanya tentang Asano. Apakah kamu sudah benar-benar melupakannya Kanzaki?. Aku sangat berharap.

Hari ini Kanzaki mengajakku pergi ke _cafe_ yang biasa kita kunjungi, dia mengajakku untuk belajar bersama. Aku dan Kanzaki masing-masing sibuk mengerjakan soal ujian Matematika tahun lalu, maklum kami sudah kelas 3. Ujian kelulusan dan masuk universitas sudah di depan mata.

"Sugino, aku mau ke toilet dulu yah" Aku menganggukkan kepala.

Setelah Kanzaki pergi ke toilet, _smartphone_ nya berbunyi, aku kaget ketika melihat nama pengirimnya, Asano Gakushuu. Apakah selama ini Kanzaki masih menyukai Asano. Hatiku sesak.

Kanzaki kembali, dia mengecek pesannya. Lalu tersenyum

"Ciee, senyum-senyum, dari siapa?" aku mencoba mencari tahu tentang hubungan mereka yang tidak aku ketahui.

"Dari Asano, kamu tahu Sugino, akhir-akhir ini Asano sering sekali mengirim _bbm_ padaku. Yah setelah kejadian itu, aku memang masih ada kontak dengannya, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia lebih perhatian padaku" jelas Kanzaki panjang lebar, wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia, sama seperti dulu. Sebenarnya seberapa besar kamu mencintainya Kanzaki?.

"Kamu masih menyukainya Kanzaki?" aku tersenyum menanggapi Kanzaki.

"Sebenarnya selama ini aku tidak berniat melupakannya Sugino" Kanzaki masih tersenyum bahagia.

Seharusnya aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu Kanzaki, tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan teman sepertimu. Dan sekarang, hatiku hanya bisa menangis mengetahui itu.

.

.

Setelah beberapa bulan semenjak aku mengetahui kalau kamu dekat dengan Asano, kamu menangis lagi. Lagi-lagi kamu menangis disampingku Kanzaki, di tempat dan waktu yang sama. Kamu yakin Kanzaki ? Kamu bahagia dengan perasaanmu?

Kamu bercerita, Asano mengirim screenshot wallpaper _smartphone_ nya padamu, wallpaper itu adalah foto seorang perempuan, kamu menanyakannya siapa perempuan itu dengan nada mengejek, lalu Asano menjawab kalau itu adalah pacarnya.

Mau sampai kapan lagi kamu suka dengan orang itu Kanzaki? Aku juga sakit melihatmu menangis begini, dan lagi siapa yang menjamin bahwa malam ini, besok, lusa atau kapanpun kamu tidak akan menangis lagi mengingat orang yang sangat kamu cintai dari dulu itu, Kanzaki.

Aku memberanikan diri memegang kedua pundakmu, memaksamu untuk melihat mataku. Sudah cukup dengan perasaanmu itu Kanzaki. Lihatlah aku!

"Kanzaki, lihat aku" dengan nada lirih aku mencoba memanggilnya, memaksanya agar menatap mataku. Tapi pandangannya masih menunduk, air matanya mengalir deras.

"Kanzaki, kamu bahagia dengan perasaanmu? Kamu sudah dua kali menangis dihadapanku. Aku tidak tahu kamu menangis berapa kali, tapi aku mohon, tolong jangan menangis lagi, Kanzaki. Rasanya aku ingin menghajar si Asano itu melihatmu begini. Dan kamu tahu Kanzaki? Aku juga sakit sekali melihatmu seperti ini. Karena aku mencintaimu, sejak dulu"

Badan Kanzaki tersentak, dengan spontan aku memeluknya, mengelus bahunya.

"Kamu yang paling tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai tanpa dicintai Kanzaki" Aku menangis dalam diam, masih memeluk Kanzaki.

"Ma-Maafkan aku Sugino, maafkan aku"

"Tidak apa-apa Kanzaki, aku akan terus berada disampingmu"

Kepala Kanzaki mengangguk lemah, dia membalas pelukanku dan terus menangis tersedu-sedu. Sedikit saja, aku merasa senang karena aku selalu hadir saat kamu membutuhkanku, membutuhkan bahuku untuk bersandar.

Aku harap kita akan selalu bersama, Kanzaki.

Tamat

* * *

Happy Ending!?

Kritik, saran, kesan dan pesan selalu diterima

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
